In the communications field, a spectrum resource may be generally classified into a licensed spectrum and an unlicensed spectrum. The licensed spectrum has strict restriction and protection, and allows only a authorized device to access and use. However, the unlicensed spectrum is an open spectrum resource, and can be accessed and used by different devices. Currently, as a user requires more mobile broadband, an existing licensed spectrum cannot completely meet the use's communication requirement, while frequency band utilization of the unlicensed spectrum is relatively low. Therefore, the industry gradually starts to use the unlicensed spectrum to share a communication requirement of the licensed spectrum in the industry.
In actual communication, some data (such as a measurement report) sent by user equipment to a base station is crucial. Because the unlicensed spectrum is an open and uncontrollable spectrum resource, and relatively strong interference exists between data transmitted on the unlicensed spectrum, if the data is transmitted by using the unlicensed spectrum, the data transmitted on the unlicensed spectrum is easily lost or damaged, and data transmission reliability is reduced.